Current internal combustion engine fuel systems utilise a petrol/air or a diesel/air mixture which is subsequently ignited in the combustion chamber. A large and varied number of fuel systems for use on internal combustion engines exist. A typical example is that of a petrol fuelled system that will utilise a carburettor in which the liquid fuel (petrol) is vaporised via a venturi through which atmospheric air is fed. The fuel vapour/air mixture is subsequently drawn into the intake manifold of the engine and finally into the cylinders where it is ignited by a spark. Engines running a diesel/air mixture use a fuel injection system whereby the fuel is injected into the combustion chamber under high pressure; this does not require the use of a spark for ignition.
Hydrogen generators, utilising electrolysis to break down water into hydrogen and oxygen, have been in existence for many years. The electrolysis works by passing an electric current though water (H2O) which causes the water to revert to its' original constituent gases. At the negatively charged cathode, a reduction reaction takes place, with electrons (e−) from the cathode being given to hydrogen cations (positively charged ions) to form hydrogen gas:Cathode(reduction): 2H+(aq)+2e−→H2(g)
At the positively charged anode, an oxidation reaction occurs, generating oxygen gas and giving electrons to the cathode to complete the circuit:Anode(oxidation): 2H2O(l)→O2(g)+4H+(aq)+4e−
Electrolytic hydrogen generators have been used for enhancing the fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines. Such generators are sometimes termed HHO generators. Typically, hydrogen and oxygen produced in an electrolytic cell is fed into the air intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, which has been found to increase the fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engines.
The present invention aims to improve or provide an alternative to the devices of the prior art.